Disliking the Beat
by ahzheejhei
Summary: Facebook, meet the Spirit Detective. A short glimpse of what the Urameshi gang are up to... that is, before they put their profiles to private.


**Title:** Disliking the Beat  
><strong>Author: <strong>ahzheejhei  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Series: <strong>_YūYū Hakusho_  
><strong>Character(s):<strong> Yūsuke Urameshi  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>Occurs a few years after the ending. Oh, and crack. A large dose of it.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> musical preferences  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong> Facebook's creator is Mark Zukerberg. Yū Yū Hakusho's creator is Yoshihiro Togashi. The inspiration came from Annie Sparklecakes' _Narubook_. All the songs I used are not mine. Definitely.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Facebook, meet the Spirit Detective. A short glimpse of what the Urameshi gang are up to... that is, before they put their profiles to private.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>It depends on what "counts." …you'll see.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>The Internet may not be available in the Naru-verse, but it's definitely real in the YYH-verse. Yes yes yes yes yes!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Quiz: What Song Do You Relate To The Most?**

Take this quiz and find out what song describes you and your life in a nutshell!

**TAKE THIS QUIZ **

**What's your favorite color?**

[_] Pink or yellow—something bright and inviting!

[_] Red or purple—they're like symbols of love and seduction.

[_] Dark colors… like black or dark red. They reflect my mood.

[X] WTF does color have to do with anything? (_Do ALL quizzes have this?_)

[_] School colors—GO TEAM GO!

**So you walk down the street and you see an upperclassman knock your things out of your hands and proceeds to make fun of you. What do you do?**

[_] Pick up stuff and RUN LIKE HELL. I'm not going to go against him!

[_] Cry and run home—I'm so pathetic…

[_] Shrug it off for now and then complain about it during school/work.

[_] Smile. It confuses the shit out of people.

[X] Punch him and beat the living crap out of the rest of the gang. (_DUH._)

**What's your favorite food?**

[_] Steak. Hamburger. Meat. = Tough as Shit.

[_] Cupcakes and other sweet pastries! They're delicious!

[_] Chocolate-covered fruit. Why not?

[_] Cereal… Sandwich… Bread… something easy to eat on the go.

[X] NONE. I DON'T CARE. (_This is starting to be stupid…_)

**What is/are your favorite symbol/s?**

[_] Pencil, Pen, Book = Intelligence wins.

[_] X = misunderstood and always being used.

[X] Punching bag = TO BEAT THE #$%^ OUT OF YOU.

[_] Smilies = C'mon, they're warm and friendly.

[_] Heart = Lurrrrrrve. 3

**With what group do you most relate?**

[_] It depends, I guess. I'm willing to try anything!

[_] Nerds. I know it's not the best group to be in but I like school and miss it during summer.

[_] Everyone calls me a prep. I DO like to see the bright side of things!

[X] Outcasts. No one understands. I'm all alone in my own little world. (_With many demons and spirits as friends…hah._)

[_ ] I don't know, really, I guess you could say I'm a punk.

.

.

.

**Get Quiz Result!**

**Yūsuke Urameshi** WHAT THE FUCK this sucks!

Yūsuke Urameshi took the '**What Song Do You Relate To The Most?**' quiz and got the result: '**Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5.**'

You are: **Harder to Breathe – Maroon 5!**

There are probably some emotional issues you need to work out, and you believe that facing it head-on with little or no thinking is the best way to overcome your hardships. Your feelings are easily affected by your surroundings—and rather negatively, since you would rather punch someone's face in instead of talk it out, so you should work on that.

10 minutes ago **·** Like **·** Comment **·** Take this Quiz!

7 people like this.

**Kazuma Kuwabara **_at 8:43 pm February 25_

HAH! THAT SO TOTALLY FITS YOU!

**Yūsuke Urameshi** _at 8:45 pm February 25_

It does not, you asshat! Can you really imagine Maroon 5 playing that stupid thing in my head? It isn't even a tough-sounding song!

**Kazuma Kuwabara** _at 8:46 pm February 25_

Only as much as you try and sneak off with wehulafwlkhfakhsf;j

**Yūsuke Urameshi**_ at 8:49 pm February 25_

...? What the hell?

**Kazuma Kuwabara** _at 8:50 pm February 25_

Sorry, Onee-chan wants to use the computer now.

**Keiko Yukimura **_at 8:53 pm February 25_

How can you NOT like Maroon 5? Didn't any of my good tastes rub off of you while we went to the music store the other day?

**Yūsuke Urameshi**_ at 8:54 pm February 25_

Hell no, not you, too.

And sure, Kuwabara, whatever you say…

**Shuichi Minamino** _at 8:57 pm February 25_

Actually, I'm going to agree with Keiko and Facebook on this one, Yusuke.

**Yūsuke Urameshi**_ at 8:54 pm February 25_

AW HELL NO, NOT YOU, TOO.

**Keiko Yukimura **_at 8:55 pm February 25_

You already said that, Yūsuke!

**Yūsuke Urameshi **_at 8:57 pm February 25_

Will you get off my case? I know your stupid opinion on this already!

**Keiko Yukimura **_at 8:58 pm February 25_

Not when you're in denial AGAIN!

**Yūsuke Urameshi** _at 9:01 pm February 25_

Not when this stupid quiz failed in getting my musical tastes AGAIN!

**Keiko Yukimura **_at 9:03 pm February 25_

That quiz isn't about musical tastes! It's about what song DESCRIBES YOUR LIFE. Do you really think rap and rock really define you? REALLY define you?

**Yūsuke Urameshi** _at 9:04 pm February 25_

Do you think that men in skinny jeans make me a man? REALLY make me a man?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma Kuwabara **wrote on **Yūsuke Urameshi**'s Wall:

KAZUMA BITES BACK, ASSHOLE! And how dare you talk to a woman like that! Have you no class Urameshi?

**Yūsuke Urameshi** wrote on **Kazuma Kuwabara**'s Wall:

Are you saying I don't know how to deal with my woman?

**Kazuma Kuwabara** wrote on **Yūsuke Urameshi**'s Wall:

Have you ever told her you loved her?

**Yūsuke Urameshi** wrote on **Kazuma Kwabara**'s Wall:

She's not THAT stupid.

**Kazuma Kuwabara** Yūsuke Urameshi you're A MORON when it comes to women!

**Keiko Yukimura **agrees with **Kazuma** about **Yūsuke**.

**Shuichi Minamino **thinks this is actually getting a little bit out of hand...

**Yusuke Urameshi **CAN YOU GUYS JUST CAN IT ALREADY?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma Kuwabara** invited you to the group: Yūsuke Urameshi is a MORON.

Description

Let's face it, everyone, Urameshi is gonna lose his girl for the third time this month. HE'S A MORON.

Members (17)

Admin: **Kazuma Kuwabara**

Other Members: **Atsuko Urameshi**, **Keiko Yukimura**, **Kaname Hagiri**, **Yoshihiro Togashi**, (see more)

Wall (2)

**Shizuru Kuwabara** _wrote at 10:34 pm February 25_

...the hell happened to studying for that exam, hmm?

**Kazuma Kuwabara** _wrote at 10:35 pm February 25_

Aw fuafewohfdl;kjq38q9wr7vcjldfjawq

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yūsuke Urameshi** thinks peeple are stuped.

2 people liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**Keiko Yukimura ***people, *stupid

9 people liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**Yūsuke Urameshi** ARE YOU SERIOUS KEIKO? TWO SMALL SPELLING MISTAKES?

Like **·** Comment

**Keiko Yukimura** believes that yes, she is serious, especially when you're attempting to make a point and end up looking like a hypocrite.

3 people liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**Yūsuke Urameshi** BITE ME, WOMAN. I DARE YOU

Like **·** Comment

**Jaganshi Hiei **wants all of you to stop spamming the fuck off my news feed and get a room.  
><span>19 people<span> liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**Keiko Yukimura** hates men.

7 people liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**Yūsuke Urameshi** good night and good riddance.

10 people liked this **·** Like **·** Comment

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kazuma Kuwabara **WTF IS THIS SHIT?

Kazuma Kuwabara took the '**What Song Do You Relate To The Most?**' quiz and got the result: '**SexyBack – Justin Timberlake.**'

You are: **SexyBack – Justin Timberlake!**

Aw, yeah, boi! You have definitely brought back the "sexy" in life, because let's face it, "sex" in general has been tainted by horny teens and superficial concepts of love and lust. You, "sexy," have breathed new life into this concept, and you are most definitely not afraid to show it to everyone. Be careful, though, as you're most likely clumsy and will fall on your face because of you flaunting your sexy.

59 minutes ago **·** Like **·** Comment **·** Take this Quiz!

21 people like this.

**Jaganshi Hiei **_at 3:59 pm February 26_

Good God you're so predictable.

**Kazuma Kuwabara** _at 4:00 pm February 26_

SHUT UP, MIDGET. AT LEAST MY FIRST NAME WASN'T REJECTED BY A WEBSITE.

**Yūsuke Urameshi **_at 4:15 pm February 26_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
